As Hunters Go
by Blitz Chick
Summary: He saved the universe from the Halo. She saved her world from Space Pirates and Phazon. Now they may be the only ones who can save them from themselves. Chief/Samus, original story can be found on Deviantart.
1. Fateful Encounters

CHAPTER 1  
FATEFUL ENCOUNTERS

Samus Aran sighed and closed the door to her apartment. Shaking out her long blonde hair, the almost 23 year old stretched and inhaled the glorious autumn air. It wasn't every day that she got a weekend off, but here she was, with no missions to speak of until about Wednesday.  
"Samus!"  
Turning, the blonde greeted her friend, Zelda. The blonde smiled at Samus, nodding respectively.  
"Hello Zelda. Where're you off to today?"  
Smiling, the other woman smoothed her dress. "Luke and I are going to go for a walk through the park nearby…the flowering trees are blooming right about now. Would you care to come?"  
Shaking her head, Samus smiled a little. "No, you two should have some alone time. Besides, I heard that there's a shortage of hands in the infirmary, so I thought I'd head over there and keep myself busy for the weekend. Let me know how Luke is though."  
As Zelda swept off, Samus headed the other direction, her black T-shirt and jeans making barely any noise as she walked. Although it was an odd hobby for the deadly bounty hunter, Samus enjoyed working with the wounded. It gave her a sense of purpose that bounty hunting sometimes didn't.  
Her apartment complex wasn't too far from the ward that Samus worked on so often. Entering the long room, Samus was greeted by a brunette woman just a few years her senior.  
Tessa turned to Samus, a look of relief on her face. "Thank GOD you're here. HE just walked in and I need someone to get him patched up."  
Standing behind Tessa was a man in sage green armor that looked like it had seen better days. His face was hidden by a golden visor on his helmet. He shrugged and headed towards a back room, waving a hand as Tessa told him to remove the armor before allowing anyone to attend to him.  
Taking the papers from Tessa, Samus tucked them under her arm and began to tie her hair back into a ponytail. "C'mon Tess, you can't be serious. Why can't you take care of him?"  
Folding her arms, the brunette leveled her gaze at Samus. "Because I get to take care of that damn man every time he comes in here and he's a pain. Besides, Cooper should be coming in later today, he has a sparring session with Vincent arranged."  
"Yeah yeah…" Samus headed off towards the private room that the newest arrival had headed into. Tessa just wanted her to be preoccupied because she wanted to see her boyfriend, Cooper, without his shirt on. But who could blame her? Looking at the file, she noted the name he went by was a military code name. Spartan 117, aka the Master Chief…how incredibly odd. Knocking, Samus pushed open the door, eyes still on the file.  
"All right, what seems to be the problem –" The blonde was cut short by the sight before her.  
The Master Chief sat on the examining table in only a pair of boxers, but that wasn't so much a problem for Samus. It was the fact that he was incredibly muscled and sort of handsome in a rugged way. His dark eyes met hers, and he ran a hand through his short dark brown hair. He was cut up and bruised in a million different ways across his chest and arms, but it didn't detract from his rugged good looks. He blinked.  
"You're not Tessa."  
Shaking her head, Samus set the chart down and closed the door. Finding her voice, she spoke. "No…I'm not."  
Rummaging in a cabinet, Samus tried to keep the flush off her face. Chief spoke again.  
"Who are you?"  
Turning back to him, Samus held a roll of bandages in her hand. "My name is Samus Aran. But since you seem to prefer military names to real ones, you can call me the Hunter."  
Moving towards him, Samus unrolled the bandage a little and stuck a pair of scissors in her pocket. "Arm please."  
The chocolate brown haired man stuck out his right arm and watched as Samus went to work gently binding up his wounds. After a moment, he spoke again, his voice softer this time. "What do you do for a living?"  
Not bothering to glance up, Samus snipped at the bandages. "I'm a bounty hunter. I hunt people, things, whatever it is, I'll find it."  
"I never would have guessed."  
Looking up, Samus allowed her blue eyes to seek out the Chief's brown ones. "Why do you say that?"  
Meeting her eyes, the two were close enough for Samus to see that the Chief had a bit of a five o'clock shadow. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards. "Your hands are so gentle. That's why."  
This made Samus turn pink, so she returned to bandaging his arms. "You're so beat up…what do you do for a living that gets you THIS wounded?"  
"I'm in the military." The Chief seemed mesmerized by the way Samus's pale fingers moved across his skin and how they smoothed the bandages over his wounds.  
Finishing binding up a long gash on his bicep, Samus nodded. "That explains the military name…scoot over."  
Seeing the strange look the brunette man was giving her, Samus rolled her eyes. "So I can bandage your chest and back! Move over."  
So after a little bit of maneuvering by both the patient and the assistant, Master Chief was sitting on the edge of the table with Samus kneeling behind him. He was still and silent while Samus worked, but he tilted his head towards her as she spoke.  
"I never understood why people were given nicknames like that in the military. Then I got into it a little." Sighing, she paused; her hands cool on his back. "I was given the name 'the hunter' because that's what I did. I was just so good at what I did; the nickname my enemies gave to me became my name. It's hard now, because I'm no longer a person, but just a nickname…a hunter."  
As Samus was finishing bandaging a particularly long set of score marks on the Chief's back, he spoke.  
"John."  
Leaning to the side, Samus tried to catch his eye. "Pardon?"  
Turning his head, he smiled at her. "John. My name is John. It's been a pleasure to meet you…Samus."


	2. Mixed Feelings

CHAPTER 2  
MIXED FEELINGS

"AND HE DID WHAT?!"  
Samus sighed, massaging her temples. It was evening now, and she had decided to go out with a group of friends for some drinks. While she wasn't a huge fan of drinking, Samus found it to be a good way to get together with her girlfriends.  
With her were a few friends, Tessa, Nikki, and Zelda. She had been telling them about her encounter with the Master Chief. Tessa took a sip of her drink.  
"I can understand you being surprised Samus, but did you have to punch him in the jaw? I mean, really, it wasn't that big of a deal…"  
Giving the brunette a glare that could have melted steel, Samus heaved another heavy sigh. "I know it shouldn't have, but I just…I don't know! That guy just gets under my skin!"  
Nikki took a sip of her margarita, her short raven colored hair sweeping across her eyes. "Well, maybe you just don't know him well enough. Maybe he was just trying to be nice and didn't know how."  
Zelda nodded. "Link was that way for a while. I'd say give him some time and let him relax around you."  
Standing, Samus glanced at the clock. It was almost ten. "I'll tell you guys, I'm not planning on getting to know him or anything like that. I plan on forgetting about this whole thing as fast as possible! I'll see you tomorrow…"  
As the blonde brushed out the door, she didn't notice the tall brunette who was passing the place she had just left. The Chief paused to watch her go, then shook his head and continued to the set of apartments that was a block or so away. Samus hadn't been the only one who had been freaked out by the encounter earlier that day. Spartan 117 certainly wasn't one to forget his unusual behavior.  
Pushing open the door to his small apartment he was greeted by a purple glow on a table in the corner near his bed.  
"Welcome home John!"  
Cortana blossomed before him, her slender frame covered in designs that didn't seem quite human. Her short hair sometimes gave Cortana a harsher look than she liked, but there was nothing she could do about that.  
As Chief flopped onto the edge of the bed, the presence of a new set of bandages didn't escape Cortana. "You're hurt Chief!"  
Smirking softly, the Spartan shook his head. "You should see the other guys."  
With an exasperated sigh, the hologram gave him a mothering look. "You should be more careful. One of these days Tessa's just gonna stop bandaging you up."  
"She didn't today."  
"WHAT?!"  
Quickly relaying the incident in the infirmary, John rubbed at his jaw. That girl sure could pack a punch. Samus…  
"And she punched you in the jaw? You should get some ice on that Chief."  
Standing, the brunette nodded and rummaged through the freezer until he found a small package of frozen strawberries to keep the swelling down. Shaking his head, the warrior seemed baffled.  
"I don't understand Cortana. That wasn't the way I usually acted…what was I doing?"  
Laughing a little bit, the plum colored hologram was reminded of how little the Master Chief knew about his human side at times like these. Composing herself, she couldn't help but keep smiling. "Well, what did this girl look like?"  
Shaking his head, the deep brown eyes took on a far off look. "Like nothing I've ever seen before…Cortana, she was something else. Long blonde hair, but she had it pulled up. Her eyes were blue…like some sort of jewel. And her hands…"  
His voice broke off, staring at the bandages on his arms, recalling how gentle her fingers had been over his wounds. Each touch was cool and soothing, unlike some medics. But that wasn't true. She wasn't a medic, she had said so herself. Samus was a bounty hunter. He wondered what her record was.  
Cortana watched intently as the Spartan stared at his wounds as though they were special. Sighing, she spoke. "What was her name?"  
Looking up, Chief's dark brown eyes met Cortana's purple ones. "Samus. Her name is Samus Aran."  
The purple hologram had the information gathered in a matter of moments. "Ah, here we go. Samus V. Aran, 23 years old, has been in the bounty hunting business for about ten years. Her past is unknown, but her record is spotless. 100% efficiency, 100% accuracy."  
Taking the makeshift icepack off his face for a moment, Chief seemed confused. "What does that mean?"  
"It means in all the missions she's had, not one of them has failed, and she gets it done faster than the projected time for the average marine squadron."  
Shaking his head, the Spartan smiled a little. "No, I knew that. The V in her name. What does that stand for?"  
Looking over the data, Cortana finally found the answer. "Virginia. Samus Virginia Aran. It's her middle name."  
Standing, Chief moved over to the window. Staring out, he could see over the few treetops to other apartment buildings and the infirmary. He wondered where she lived…or if she stayed in the infirmary on nights like this.  
"Chief? You all right?"  
Turning and tossing the bag of frozen fruit back into the freezer, the Spartan shook his head. "I don't know Cortana…I'm confused, and that doesn't happen often."  
Trying to smother a giggle, Cortana pointed at the Spartan, one hand on her hip. "Maybe you like her!"  
This sent her into a fit of giggles while John looked astounded. When Cortana had gotten over herself, she wiped a tear of mirth from her eyes. "Ah…don't mind me John, it was just a joke. I'll see you in the morning."  
As her light faded into a warm purple glow, the Master Chief sat on the edge of his bed, staring dumbfounded into the dark.  
"…Like her…?"


	3. Civil Conversation

CHAPTER 3  
CIVIL CONVERSATION

Samus made it back to her apartment all right, shutting the door with a little more force than necessary. Flipping on the lights, she was greeted by the usual clutter of her home. Shoes and jackets were strewn everywhere, along with half-read books and reports that needed to be filled out. Kicking off her shoes, the hunter called out.  
"ADAM! I'm home!"  
A small wall monitor flickered to life, casting a bright green glow over the items closest to it. "Welcome home Lady. I trust your day was good?"  
Smiling, Samus rolled her eyes. "That's a word for it…"  
Adam Malkovich had been Samus's commanding officer for as long as Samus had been bounty hunting. Although he had died during a mission, his mind had been preserved in a computer and that computer given to Samus. He was like the father Samus never got to know.  
As the blonde sat down at a small table with a piece of fruit, Adam spoke. "What happened? You seem a little off."  
Quickly relaying her encounter with Master Chief for what felt like the hundredth time today, Samus propped her feet up on a second chair.  
"It's no big deal, but he was something else entirely Adam. Something about him was…weird."  
The computer knew to expect this. Samus had been raised by a breed of alien that had possessed many gifts, among them, seeing spirits and auras. When Samus had been infused with their DNA, she gained the ability to faintly sense emotions and sometimes, if she was lucky, see spirits. But when Samus Aran, the woman who had traveled many galaxies and seen many things, said something was weird, he sat up and took notice.  
"How so Lady?"  
Shaking her head, Samus wiped a drop of juice from her lips. "I don't know…it seemed…unusual. Like he was carrying a burden….He felt lonely and sad and tired."  
Adam would have shaken his head. "It sounds like you just described someone I know very well…"  
Looking at the screen, Samus had thrown away the finished fruit and was rinsing her hands off. "Who?"  
The computer's voice held just a hint of a smile. "You, of course."

Dawn rose over the world in a pink and gold haze. The air was crisp and cool, while the trees were changing magnificent shades of red and gold. Master Chief had woken early and gone for a walk to clear his head. Cortana's words from the night before still rang in his head.  
_Maybe you like her!_  
It didn't seem possible that he, humanity's savior from the Flood and the Covenant, could have feelings like that for a woman. Turning down a path into the nearby park, the Spartan listened intently to the leaves crunching beneath his feet. After a few more moments, he realized that he was not alone in the park. A lone figure stood by the small pond that lay nestled between crabapple and other trees that flowered in the spring.  
Some unknown reason deterred John off the path to pause at the edge of the trees to watch the person. Long blonde hair spilled down her back and she was dressed in simple sweats and a t-shirt.  
After a moment, she spoke.  
"You can come over here. I don't bite."  
Approaching, John felt his eyes grow wide as he drew close enough to see the person's face. It was Samus. She raked him with her piercing blue eyes before pressing her palms together in front of her chest. Closing her eyes, she spoke.  
"What are you doing here?"  
Looking over the lake, which had a light mist hovering over the surface, the Chief shrugged. "I was walking. I didn't know I was interrupting."  
Raising an eyebrow, Samus quickly raised and lowered a shoulder. "Not really. I haven't begun just yet."  
Casting a second glance over her, Master Chief felt questions rising in his throat. Fortunately for him, Samus was good at anticipating words not yet spoken.  
"It's a form of meditation." Opening her eyes and turning to him, the blonde's breath misted before her. "It involves the body…sort of like yoga, but not quite. I've incorporated some of the more enjoyable yoga poses, but not all of it is suited for you I think."  
As she returned to her previous position, John paused, and then mimicked her.  
"Teach me."  
Opening her eyes and looking over sharply, Samus was startled. "Pardon?"  
Brown eyes met blue. "Teach me how to do this."  
Shaking her head, Samus looked over the lake. "I'm telling you, it's not going to be easy…but if you want, you can try."  
Bringing her hands back to their first position, she spoke. "Exhale while you bring your hands to the 'mountain' position. Breathe deeply; hold it in your lungs for a moment, and then exhale. Become aware of the way your body works…how we take every little thing for granted."  
Long moments crept by. The sun cast a golden glow now, making the blonde's hair shine brighter than it usually did. Slowly, she brought her hands above her head, stretching back a little.  
"Raise your hands up, about a shoulder width apart. Arch your back a little. Inhale while you do this." With a whoosh of air, she bent over, fluidly exhaling and allowing her fingertips to brush her toes. "Exhale so your fingers are touching your toes."  
Trying to follow her example, the Chief couldn't help but grunt as his back stiffly protested. Bandages from the other day were a little stiff on his back, but it was mostly because as powerful as he was, the Chief wasn't very flexible.  
This fact did not escape Samus, since she grinned as she moved into the next position. "Walk your hands out a little as you exhale. This is called downward facing dog." Glancing over, she kept explaining, hair falling across her face. "Slowly lower yourself into a pushup. Stop and hold yourself about an inch from the ground. Inhale."  
This was something that John could do. His arms were toned and strong, so pushups were no problem at all. Holding himself, he looked over at Samus, who raised an eyebrow.  
"Not bad…for a human." She cut off her companion before he could speak. "Now actually lower yourself onto the ground and push up with your arms, turning your face to the sky."  
As she did so, John froze, looking at her. Samus had her eyes closed and a smile graced her face. He could almost imagine her becoming some mythical creature then and there. Quickly following her lead, he closed his eyes as she spoke.  
"Hold this position…allow your senses to expand into that around you and feel those we share the world with…"  
Frowning, John was quiet, the grass crispy between his fingertips. He couldn't feel much of the world except for the things immediately around him. Apparently Samus knew something he didn't about this meditation thing.  
After a long time, Samus sat back onto her heels, putting her face almost to the ground. "Sit back into child's pose and exhale. When you've done this, get to your feet and put your right foot forward by your hand while inhaling. Then put your left one by your other hand while exhaling."  
Straightening, the two put their arms above their heads like they had in the beginning. Samus still held her eyes closed as she spoke the last instructions.  
"Bring your hands down…exhaling to the mountain pose."  
Opening her eyes, Samus looked at him. "And that was the Sun Salutation."  
Blinking, John looked at the sun, which was slowly coming into the sky. "Sun…salutation…"  
"Yep." Samus was brushing dead grass from her front. "Now you might want to stand back, this next part isn't really for you."  
Opening his mouth to protest, John was struck dumb as Samus stepped into the shallow water, rolling her pants up so they wouldn't be completely soaked when she was through. After a moment's pause, she moved into what looked like a slow, fluid dance.  
As the dance played out, John watched her movements. It started out that she kept her feet in contact with the ground at all times, her hands low and brushing the surface of the water. Soon she began to move faster, rising up farther and incorporating some small leaps and bounds. By the end, she was a blur of hands and leaps, with golden blonde hair twirling around like a set of ribbons.  
Delicately stepping out from the water, Samus shook her head, breathing lightly. "And that is my way of greeting a new day."  
Without another word, Samus strode off to the path and was swallowed by the fast disintegrating morning mist.

John stood outside the infirmary. He had no reason to be there really, he felt fine. His wounds were healing quickly, as was the case with most Spartans. Still, he looked up onto the floor he knew as Tessa's floor. Was she up there? He had some questions she could answer.  
With a steadying breath, he strode in and jogged lightly up the stairs to the all too familiar medical bay. He paused, catching his breath before opening the door.  
Unlike some days, it was relatively quiet this day. Tessa stood by a counter, gathering an armful of medical supplies. She froze when she spotted John. Sighing, her face fell. "I can't take care of you right now, I'm with someone else."  
Shaking his head, the Spartan stepped in, closing the door behind him. "No, I…I'm fine…I'm just…looking for someone."  
Raising her eyebrows, Tessa straightened up a little. "Really? That's a new one for you. Well, if you'll wait a little bit I'll be right there."  
Hurrying to a bed that had been curtained off, he watched as she dumped her supplies on a table and sat on a chair. The figure on the bed was sitting up, but remained still while Tessa began to work. On any other occasion, John would've waited quietly, but Tessa's exasperated voice had him moving swiftly.  
"Honestly Samus, you're almost as bad as he is! Can't you go training one time without getting yourself all cut up?"  
With one fluid movement, the Spartan had flung back the curtains and almost instantly felt his face go bright red.  
Samus and Tessa sat across from each other, Tessa halfway through snipping off a bandage. The blonde was dressed in a pair of blue short shorts that clung to her body and…only a bra. It did not escape the Spartan that she was much worse for wear than when he had seen her that morning. Long cuts and large bruises adorned her porcelain skin.  
Turning away, John quickly began apologizing, but Samus waved a hand. "It's fine. Besides, I've seen you in less."  
After a moment of awkward silence, Samus spoke again. "So why are you here?"  
Fumbling for words, the Chief finally spoke. "I…I wanted to ask you some questions…"  
Slowly turning around, he made sure that the blonde wasn't going to punch him in the jaw again, and then addressed Tessa. "May I do that?"  
The brunette frowned. "I really have to disagree with that. As Samus's medic-"  
"Its fine Tess, let him try." Samus's blue eyes were sparkling. "I can take care of myself if he tries anything funny on me."  
Looking from one to the other, Tessa finally sighed. Standing, she pressed a roll of bandages into the Chief's hands and pushed aside the curtain. "Fine. But I'm going to be in the private rooms doing some cleaning. I don't want to come back and have to bandage the both of you."  
Once she had gone, Chief sat down and took her wrist, peeling off the back of a stick-on bandage. "What happened?"  
Rolling her eyes, Samus was still. "You heard Tess, I was training."  
To her surprise, the Spartan let out a gruff chuckle and shook his head. Meeting her eyes, he looked amused. "And I was learning to fly. You didn't get these types of wounds from any simulator we have around here."  
After a long silence, Samus answered. "I got in a fight. There, happy?"  
He glanced up sharply. The blonde was staring determinedly away from him, blue eyes hard and blazing. He furrowed his brow and let curiosity take over. "Why were you fighting?"  
Allowing the Spartan to bandage her upper arm, Samus answered, her voice softer, but still intense. "They insulted my parents. They said my mother…they said some things about my mother and father that they really shouldn't have said."  
After a long pause, John spoke. "I can understand that."  
Surprised, Samus looked at him, eyes wide. "You can?"  
Nodding, the brunette began to bandage her left hand. "I never knew my mother that well. I was taken from her when I was still young to be in the Spartan Program."  
"So she's still alive." Samus seemed sad, but somewhat relieved at this revelation.  
Looking up, John nodded. "I like to think so. My job prevents me from ever finding her and reconnecting, but…I can survive. It's just me and my computer."  
This fact had Samus perking up. "You have a computer?"  
Sitting back, John finished off bandaging Samus's hand. "She's more of an AI…but yes, I do. Her name is Cortana."  
"Cortana…" The blonde tried out the way the name sounded. "That's a good name. I have an AI too, but his name is Adam."  
Moving so he could see her back, John was quiet for a little before speaking again. "What about your family?"  
Beneath his fingers, John felt the muscles tense, and then relax a little. "They're dead. Killed before I could even know them well."  
A great wave of sorrow washed over the Spartan. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."  
A few strands of blonde hair fell over his work as Samus shook her head. "No, it's okay. My surrogate family taught me a lot about the things we lose."  
Once more moving to see her face, John gently put a small sticky bandage over a cut on her cheek. "What did they say about it?"  
A smile broke out on Samus's face, dazzling John. Looking at something over his shoulder, her gaze became somewhat dreamy. "They told me that the ones we love never really leave us. They're always returning to us in some way…even if it's not in ways we expect."  
Looking down at her hands, Samus shrugged. "I like to think that my parents guided me to where I am today. I like to think they approve of the person I've become."  
Reaching down, Samus pulled a blue sweater off the floor and over her head so she was covered again. Standing, she looked at John. "You said you were in the military. Maybe one day we'll work together."  
He nodded, standing as well. "Maybe."  
With a wave of her hand, Samus shook her head and laughed. "Well, here's hoping we don't have to meet like this anymore. I think Tess would start to get sick of the both of us."  
As she walked slowly towards the door, John shifted from foot to foot.  
"Samus."  
Turning, the blonde stared at him, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. John looked bemused and nervous.  
"Would you like to meet Cortana?"  
Considering the offer for only a moment, Samus nodded.  
"I'd like that."


	4. Meet The AI

CHAPTER 4  
MEET THE COMPUTERS

John glanced at the clock. It was five minutes after seven. Samus was late.  
Resuming his pacing in front of Cortana, he was aware of her gaze on him.  
"Calm down Chief, I'm sure there's a good reason why she's not here yet." Her tone was soothing, but the Spartan was not used to this kind of tension.  
Opening his mouth to speak, he froze, three quick taps on the door sounding through the apartment. Ignoring Cortana's knowing smirk, he unlocked and opened the door.  
Samus had left her hair down, but it looked sleeker than he had ever seen it. She wore a purple-blue skirt that hit her just above the knees and a cream sweater. In her hands was a small device that looked very much like a small computer monitor. Smiling sheepishly, the blonde was a little pink in the cheeks.  
"So sorry I'm late, I had a little trouble with getting Adam over here."  
Closing the door behind her, John watched her intently. "What sort of problem?"  
Setting the screen down on a small table, Samus sighed. "He doesn't like the cold. It makes his programming run slower, but I got him over here okay."  
After a few moments, the screen booted up and turned a shocking shade of green. Soon Adam's voice drifted through.  
"Lady, you know how I hate the cold."  
Sighing, Samus took the seat John had offered her. "I'm sorry Adam, but there was simply no other way. Besides, you said you wanted to come with me, so no complaining out of you."  
Cortana's hologram system had been moved closer to the table for the evening, and John cleared his throat. "Samus, I'd like you to meet my AI, Cortana. Cortana, this is Samus Aran."  
Grinning, the AI threw Samus a quick salute. "The pleasure is mine. Who have you brought with you?"  
Adam answered for himself. "Adam Malkovich, ex-acting commander of the Galactic Federation and Commanding Officer of one Samus V. Aran."  
Rolling her eyes, Samus spoke. "He's usually not this formal, but it's because he knows he's meeting with a proper woman."  
"I take offense to that Lady!"  
The Spartan and his AI exchanged looks before Cortana asked the question she knew the Chief was thinking of. "You keep calling Samus 'Lady'…might I ask why?"  
Samus was the one who explained this time. "It's his nickname for me. When we were paired up, he always treated me like a lady so he began to call me lady. If anyone else tried it, I'd punch them, but not Adam. He makes it sound dignified."  
Chief nodded. It was true; Samus was very much like a lady….the kind of lady that would eventually kill you. Adam and Cortana had gotten into a conversation about something or other that apparently amused Samus, but the Spartan couldn't help but simply watch her. She was exquisite, a diamond in the rough. He started when she turned to him.  
"You're a member of some sort of Spartan Program…right?" Seeing his nod, Samus pressed on. "What's that?"  
Silence descended like a blanket of snow over a forest at night. Nothing seemed to move, or even breathe for the moment. Cortana was the first to recover herself.  
"Samus, John…Chief and I don't usually talk about…"  
"No, it's fine." The strong brunette was staring at Samus, his face almost unreadable. Taking a deep breath, he began.  
"When I was still young, the military began experiments on people to see if they could create the ultimate soldier. The called the program the Spartan Program, after the legendary warriors of Sparta."  
The blonde nodded. "Yes…the legend of 300 Spartans holding off an army of ten million Persians…I think I've heard it before."  
Continuing, Chief remained fairly unreadable. "I don't remember much of my mother. I was barely old enough to remember her when I was chosen for the program. I was six at the time. We started with seventy five…and ended with thirty three. The process was…unforgiving. Those that survived became something of a legend. No two of us had the same name, or identification number. Same for AI's…I was lucky enough to get Cortana."  
If John pulled up his sleeve, one would see the black tattoo that had been given to him along with his armor. 117. It had been many years since he received the number, but the ink had not faded from his skin.  
"We were close…you had to be. But we were the best of the best. Nobody could beat us. We had been given implants and training that made us tougher than any normal person ever would be."  
As a hushed silence fell, Samus whispered, "What happened?"  
Shaking his head, John felt his dog tags slap against his chest. "The Covenant came. The ship I was on, the Pillar of Autumn, we jumped to hyperspace to try and lead them away from Reach, but instead, we found something else. They called it Halo. It was a device designed to eradicate all life within several thousand light years. The Covenant believed that it would send them on 'the great journey', or some sort of religious experience."  
"I was the only Spartan left when they woke me. After the fall of Reach, I had been recovered and put into cryo-stasis until they needed me. Any Spartan that had survived through Reach was mortally wounded."  
Shaking his head sadly, John's voice was husky and raw, as if the memories pained him. "My mission was simple. I was to blow up the Halo and destroy any Covenant soldiers I came in contact with. As I went, I figured out that the Halo was much more dangerous than I thought. It contained a parasitic life form known as the Flood. They would take over a man and use his body to fight with. Eventually I destroyed the Halo, but at great cost to the Marines. They sent me here for some down time while they try and retrieve the Spartans we have left."  
Samus was silent, and then she reached over and took his hand, which had curled into a fist. Meeting his eyes, she was quiet for a long time. When she spoke, her voice was soft and sad.  
"You have seen too much. You have suffered enough. But when I see you, I know this isn't over. Not for you." The sapphire orbs before John burned bright. "You will win. I know it. But for now, relax and be at peace."  
After another long moment, she spoke again. "Why tell me? You could have said no."  
"Why teach me the Sun Salutation?"  
Their eyes met. Brown to blue. John was not so much older than Samus, but his eyes seemed like he was much older than she. With a sigh, Samus released his hand and fidgeted with the hem of her skirt beneath the table.  
"John…" Her tone was hesitant. "…do you believe in what you cannot see?"  
Shrugging, the Spartan leaned back. "Depends on what we're talking about."  
Looking up, the blonde seemed serious. "I keep my secrets close to the vest, so I won't tell you everything, but through some twist of fate, I was given a gift in my childhood…a gift that lets me…I guess you could say feel emotions. Not all the time..." She quickly said, seeing his raised eyebrows. "…but sometimes."  
Standing, Samus began to move around the table. "It's not so much something I can really control. It comes and goes at unexpected moments. Like…right now."  
She had stopped about two feet from the Chief. He watched Samus as she reached out and felt the air before her. "Right here." Her voice was soft. "You can't sense it, but it feels just a bit different here. Like…the air is heavy almost."  
Adam spoke up. "Ever since I've known her it's been like this. It comes in handy on the job when she has to play to a crowd."  
Smiling, Samus turned to the computer. "Well, that's how I knew I could trust you in the first place Adam…you just wanted to help."  
Looking back to John, she smiled softly. "It's a sixth sense that I have. Some people can see sounds, other can get feelings from colors...and I have this."  
Returning to her seat, Samus tossed her hair over her shoulder. Turning to Adam, she began to speak, but the Chief was content to sit and watch for a moment. Little things he hadn't noticed anyone else do he saw now. The way she had this habit of toying with her hair when she was deep in thought… How she always seemed to put on a good, happy front for those around her. How when she thought nobody was looking, a look of intense weariness fell across her features. She was indeed a puzzle, but the Chief was no stranger to puzzles and he hadn't found one yet that he couldn't solve.  
Abruptly Adam went silent, the light from his screen dimming a bit. Samus sat at attention and stared. Cortana looked from John to Samus.  
"Is he…?"  
Nodding, Samus didn't take her eyes off of the screen. "He's receiving a message from my employers. I must be getting a new mission…Funny, but they said I wouldn't have one until sometime later this week."  
Adam returned his voice unhurried and professional. "Lady, be ready to leave tomorrow morning at first light. We've got a bit of recon to do."  
Growling, Samus crossed her arms. "But they told me I wouldn't-"  
"I know Lady, but they need us. Besides, the real mission doesn't start until later."  
Sighing with a roll of her eyes, Samus stood. "Fine…"  
Turning to Cortana and the Chief, she nodded. "I'm sorry to leave so quickly, but…"  
Standing as well, the Spartan shook his head. "I understand. You need to be ready for combat at any moment. I'm a soldier, so I know just as much as you do the importance of being ready."  
Holding out his hand, John seemed awkward. "I guess I'll see you again…eventually."  
Looking at the hand in question, Samus took it, her hand fitting in his with almost practiced ease. "I look forward to it."


	5. Mission Start

CHAPTER 5  
MISSION START

Spartan 117 spent the next few days training and trying out the new exercise Samus had taught him. Surprisingly, the more he did it, the more flexible he became. Cortana had laughed when he told her and remarked that maybe he should try getting some Marines to do it.  
He had not laughed back.  
One evening during a dinner of ramen, Cortana spoke. "Hey Chief, Commander Keyes wants to speak with you."  
Spluttering, he looked at her, brown eyes wide. "Pardon?"  
Realizing that the Commander Keyes he knew was dead, the AI elaborated. "Miranda Keyes, Captain Keyes' daughter. She's taken his place. Tomorrow, at nine, she wants you to head out and meet her."  
Swallowing, the soldier set down his bowl. "Any particular reason?"  
Shaking her head, Cortana crossed her arms. "She didn't give me many details, just that you're needed. Oh, and not to be late."  
Setting his dirty bowl in the sink, John lay down on the bed, closing his eyes. "Then I would hate to disappoint her."

Nine o'clock the next morning found John awaiting his orders on the battleship of marine making, looking down at a dark haired woman in the silvery-white outfit of a UNSC naval officer. She looked up at him, dark eyes sparkling.  
"It's good to see you're still all right Chief."  
He nodded. "Likewise, Commander."  
Turning, Miranda made her way towards a set of screens. "Why don't you allow Cortana to interface with the computers here? We might need her input."  
The purple hologram of Cortana rose from a crystal pad and stood as the commander spoke.  
"A few weeks ago we got a call from the Galactic Federation asking for assistance in clearing an area of a planet they call Tallon VI. We agreed to supply a squad of Marines and you."  
She turned to look at the Spartan. John hadn't moved, and Cortana was still as a stone, one hand perched on her hip. They truly were two of a kind. Continuing, she made her way towards the pair.  
"Unfortunately, this species they need driven out is one that we know nothing about, except that they're hostile. So the Federation provided their own expert bounty hunter on the species who has fought against them for more years than we've fought the Covenant."  
As Miranda spoke, John felt a chill run across the back of his neck. Trying to calm his nerves, he assured himself that there was no reason to be tense, he was in the middle of a galactic cruiser and nobody would be crazy enough to take on a Spartan here. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling.  
Half turning, the Commander spoke. "You may come in now."  
A tall figure strode in. The armor was golden-orange, with a red chest plate and helmet. The right forearm was covered in a sage green gun that glistened and shone as though recently polished. Any facial features of the person were hidden behind a neon green visor, but considering the waistline of the warrior, it was obvious who he was looking at.

_"I'm a bounty hunter. I hunt people, things, whatever it is, I'll find it."_

Cortana realized it too and turned to the screen. "Adam?!"  
Samus Aran froze, staring at the Spartan before her, who stared right back.  
"JOHN?!"  
"Samus?"  
An awkward silence fell over the meeting, AI staring at AI, Spartan at bounty hunter. Clearing her throat, Miranda Keyes spoke again.  
"Although it seems you two have already met, I'd like to make the formal introductions. Chief, this is Samus Aran, bounty hunter for the Galactic Federation. Samus, this is the Master Chief, Spartan 117. Also, his AI, Cortana. Cortana, that's Adam Malkovich, Samus's computerized Commanding Officer." Looking between the two, she cleared her throat. "You two will have a few days together to get a strategy together and meet with the Marines. Chief, Sergeant Johnson will be in charge of the squad being sent out. I suggest you introduce Samus to them before we get on the field. Dismissed."  
As the raven-haired commander left the room, Samus removed her helmet and leaned against the computer's interface system. "You…I never…"  
Shaking his head in disbelief, John sat in the chair usually reserved for a computer operator. "I didn't think so either."  
Silence descended again before John spoke. "So what's this species you need out of your space?"  
Snapping to attention, Samus looked at the crystal clear screen. "Right, Adam?"  
The AI did not respond, but he pulled up a file, showing a planet that looked very much like Earth, but with less water. "This is Tallon VI, sister planet of Tallon IV and the others in that system. It's very fimilar to Earth and a Galactic Federation outpost for trading. They hope to use some of the open areas for testing new suit types for their own troops."  
Turning to the Chief, Samus continued. "But there's a problem. A race of aliens has discovered the Federation's intent and don't exactly want them to keep their posts there."  
Clenching his fist, John leaned forward. "The Covenant."  
"Not exactly." The picture on screen changed to a fierce looking alien, about the height of a Covenant Elite but thinner and almost skeletal in appearance. "That is a Space Pirate."  
Turning his brown eyes to Samus, now John was interested. "Space Pirate?"  
With a curt nod, Samus didn't take her eyes off the screen as Adam brought up more pictures and diagrams. "Yes. They're a violent, nomadic breed of alien that is bent on galactic conquest for their own purposes. As a whole, they've been around for a while, but until about ten years ago they didn't do anything too big." Grinning at John, Samus shrugged. "That was when I started bounty hunting."  
"Their leader used to be a creature known as the Mother Brain. She has since been exterminated, so leadership falls to a Space Dragon known as Ridley." Adam brought up pictures and diagrams of the huge, deep purple dragon. "Ridley, well, he's one mean son of a bitch. He's been known to use his own troops for target practice, genetic experiments, and other horrid things. Since the discovery of a substance known as Phazon on the planet Tallon IV, the Pirates have been using it as a powerful substance for mutating creature and power source. Sometimes they inject Phazon into the pirates to improve their fighting skills, but the results have been disastrous. It's deadly, but very powerful."  
Intrigued, John leaned forward to study the pictures of the glowing blue substance. "Does it have any uses that are safe?"  
Laughing, Samus shook her head. "Not that we've found. It's been discovered that when a Pirate works in close contact with Phazon for too long, they develop something called Phazon Madness. Not pleasant."  
Speaking up, Cortana took a step forward. "What does Phazon Madness do, exactly?"  
Smiling, Samus seemed pleased Cortana asked. "First, the subject develops an addiction to the power and feel of Phazon. Then he begins to believe that all Phazon belongs to him, and those around him are undermining him. Finally he becomes violent, shooting and trying to protect the Phazon that is rightfully his. No cure, just a swift death."  
Shuddering, John was reminded of how the Flood worked to kill an enemy. "So that's our mission? Get rid of all those Pirates threatening your Feds?"  
Nodding, Samus picked her helmet back up and slid it on. "You better believe it."  
Cortana transferred back to Chief's helmet and Adam had gone back to his space in the hard drive when the bounty hunter looked at Chief.  
"So what was this about meeting some Marines?"  
Starting, John headed towards the door. "Sergeant Johnson's squadron…best trained set of Marines I've ever had the pleasure of working with. Johnson himself is…well, he's something else."  
He paused. This was too much. He had been so ready to just forget all about her and now…his orders were to introduce her to what was his second family? How was he supposed to deal with that?  
A soft hand on his shoulder startled the Spartan. Turning, his eyes met Samus's, brown meeting blue. She seemed to be smiling.  
"It's okay. I'm here for you, don't worry. I'll have your back this whole mission."  
With no thought as to why, but no thought as to why not, he reached up and gently took her hand. Sliding his armored fingers through hers, John could feel her surprise in the tension that shot through her arm. After a moment, she relaxed, allowing her gaze to search his face for an answer. Shrugging, he led the way.  
"It makes sense that I lead you, since you don't know where to go."  
Smiling behind the visor, Samus put a little pressure on his hand while following the tall Spartan. "Sure…anything you say Chief."


	6. Sergeant Avery Johnson

CHAPTER 6  
SERGEANT AVERY JOHNSON

The marines in question were drilling as the Chief and Samus made their way towards them. Johnson didn't notice them until a few marines in the front ranks began gaping at the pair. Turning, he looked them over with something akin to amusement, and then looked back to his troops.  
"At ease men!"  
Johnson was a tall African-American man who had a cigar almost permanently screwed between his teeth. Dark eyes flashed as brightly as his temper could and he had a foul vocabulary to match. But that didn't mean he couldn't be civil at times.  
Approaching him, Chief released Samus's hand and nodded at Johnson, who smirked at the Spartan.  
"Well well, Chief, what have we here?"  
Half turning, John introduced the two. "Johnson, this is Samus Aran. She'll be helping with the attack on the Space Pirates. Samus, this is Sergeant Johnson, commander of the troops for this mission."  
Throwing an awkward salute, Samus nodded. "A pleasure to meet you sir."  
Waving a hand, Johnson removed the cigar. "No need for that little lady. Why don't you go introduce yourself to the troops? I've got a few things to talk about with the Chief here."  
Samus looked at John, who nodded. "It's fine. Go make some friends."  
Smiling, Samus removed her helmet and handed it to John. "Can you watch that for me?" Seeing his nod, she strode off to a group of Marines who had been talking a few yards away.  
After a moment, Johnson spoke, putting the cigar back in his mouth. "I never thought I'd see the day…"  
Looking over sharply, John frowned. "See what?"  
Giving the Spartan a look that clearly said 'don't pull that with me', the Sergeant almost laughed. "You and her walk up here holding hands and you don't think anyone's going to notice? I thought you were better than that Chief."  
Realizing what he meant, John spluttered for an answer. "NO! It's nothing like that, not at all! Samus and I are comrades, that's it!"  
Johnson laughed at the Chief's reaction. "All right, all right then. If that's what you say…"  
Another long silence ensued before the dark eyed man spoke. "She's pretty though, isn't she?"  
Shaking his helmeted head, John couldn't help but smile. "Yeah. She is."  
Punching the Spartan's arm playfully, Johnson looked up at him. "I knew it, didn't I? You have a thing for the little lady over there!"  
Thankful for the visor that hid his blush, John slapped away the punch. "Yeah, well, she kinda had me from the start."  
Opening his mouth to ask a question, Johnson was interrupted by three marines who bounded up to the Chief, teasing and joking.  
"What's this Chief? You got a girlfriend?"  
"What happened to that lone wolf thing you had going?"  
"Damn man, she's hot! Where in the hell did you find her?"  
"Yes," Johnson said, a mischievous sparkle in his dark eyes. "Where did you meet her?"  
With a slight hesitation, John told them everything. From first going into the infirmary, to getting punched, to their accidental morning meeting, ending with their short date.  
A young Marine with short blonde hair and blue eyes whistled as the Spartan finished. "Damn man, you sure know how to pick them."  
Johnson was almost laughing. "So this girl took a swing at you and got away with it?"  
Nodding, John found himself grinning. "Yeah, well, don't underestimate her. She can pack a punch if she wants to."  
Another Marine was grinning at the Spartan. "So is she really your girlfriend or can I take a shot at her?"  
Frowning, John wagged his finger at the Marine. "She's not my girlfriend Marine, so enough of that business. And if you want to get punched in the jaw, go ahead and try it."  
Abruptly, a crash had the men staring to the source of the noise. A rowdy Marine was standing over Samus, who was being helped to her feet by a few kind Marines.  
"I'm not gonna stand for it I tell you! It's all fine and well having Commander Keyes around, she's earned our respect, but I'm not gonna tolerate some girl who thinks she's so high and mighty come in here and command this squadron!"  
Johnson began to make a movement to punish his subordinate, but to almost everyone's surprise, Master Chief put a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
"Hold on Johnson, I want to see how this plays out."  
Moving to her feet, Samus dusted herself off, her blue eyes piercing the Marine's. "So you don't think I can lead you, is that it?"  
"Hell, it's more than that! You're a girl! I have no problem with girls sitting in command centers and plugging into the back of Spartan's helmets, but on the field, women are a joke! Not one of them could shoot a target to save their souls."  
"Is that so?"  
Most of the men around the two arguing hadn't noticed the approach of the Master Chief, who now stood almost between the two, but still allowed them to see each other. If he needed to, he would be able to intervene should anyone fire shots.  
Swallowing hard, the outspoken Marine nodded. "Yes sir, that's where women belong. Begging Miss Cortana's pardon, if I may."  
Shaking his head, John spoke for the AI in his head. "It's not her pardon you should be asking for."  
Stiffening, he was absolute in his opinion. "With all due respect sir, I refuse to apologize to this…bounty hunter."  
"In that case, we settle this like men."  
All heads whipped around to land on the blonde haired bounty hunter, who was standing, one arm resting lightly on her Arm Cannon. A smile played about her face, but her eyes were deadly serious.  
"A shooting match. You choose the simulator and the one with the better score wins. You win; I go on my merry way, never to bother you again."  
Narrowing his eyes, the Marine seemed suspicious. "And if you win?"  
Smirking, Samus took a few steps forward. "Then I stay and complete the mission I was hired to do."  
After a moment of sizing Samus up, the challenged Marine returned the smirk. "You're on! There's no way I'm going to lose to you! I'm the best marksman here!"  
As he turned to set up the simulation and choose his weapon, Samus found herself turning right into the arms of the Master Chief, who seemed to be looking her over for injuries.  
"He didn't hurt you, did he?"  
Shaking her head, Samus fought to keep a blush from her face. "No, I'm fine John. He pushed me, but it was nothing the Power Suit couldn't handle. Didn't even leave a scratch."  
Pushing towards the pair, Johnson did not look happy. "But it was stupid of you to challenge him. He wasn't lying, that kid is one of the best marksmen I've seen outside the Spartan Program."  
Smiling, Samus pushed a few strands of blonde waves behind her ear. "Then you're about to see that change."  
Pushing through the men, Samus stood, still helmet less next to the Marine on the firing range. He carried a standard Assault Rifle, while Samus was left with her trusted Arm Cannon. The two stared at each other before he spoke.  
"Ready to see how well a real man can shoot?"  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware I was facing a man."  
A chorus of jeers arose after Samus spoke. Flustered, the Marine leveled his gun and began the simulation. Most Marines kept their eyes on the targets, but John fixed his gaze on Samus.  
She was as still as stone and her blue eyes watched each target carefully. He couldn't help but wonder what was going through her mind at that moment.  
Ending the round, the challenged Marine smirked, looking at the digital readout posted. "97% accuracy. That's the highest anyone outside the Spartan Program's gotten on this one. Now it's your turn."  
As Samus stepped up, Johnson shook his head. "I don't see how in hell she'll be able to make those targets without any sort of aiming device."  
Even the Master Chief had to agree, it was hard to believe anyone could beat 97% without help. But Samus had proven that she was not a normal bounty hunter. Perhaps she could pull something amazing off.  
"What in hell is she doing?!"  
Jerked out of his thoughts, John turned to see what Johnson had yelled about. Inwardly groaning, he saw what had caused the panic.  
Samus had closed her eyes.  
For a minute, he thought she was joking. But no, she raised the Arm Cannon and began the simulation.  
Turning away a little, John couldn't stand to watch what he was sure to be the most horrific spectacle of marksmanship he would ever see, but from the corner of his eye, he could see targets falling repeatedly to the small bursts of plasma Samus sent forth.  
When the shots stopped, he looked. Samus had opened her eyes and blew a small tendril of steam that was coming from the barrel of her Arm Cannon. On the digital readout a number flashed.  
98%.  
She had beaten him, even with her eyes closed! Behind her, the troops were going wild. Nobody had ever seen anything like this before. The story would be told for years to come throughout the barracks in the dark nights after Marines first returned from the firing ranges.  
But even in victory, Samus retained a noble, elegant air. Turning to her beaten competitor, she smirked.  
"Highest outside the Spartan Program you said?"  
Not ready to give up, the marine protested again. "You've been training with the-"  
He was on his back in a matter of seconds. If John hadn't seen it, he probably wouldn't have believed how fast Samus moved. Slamming her Arm Cannon into the offending Marine's chest, she had him pinned to the ground, one knee on his chest, the other on the ground, and the business end of the Arm Cannon inches from his face.  
A cold fury caused the hunter's voice to tremble. "Now you listen to me. I have not been training with the Master Chief. I won of my own skill and talent, and if you can't accept that, I would be more than happy to take you on in a firefight. And if that be the case, I'll wear my helmet and keep my eyes open. Rest assured, I do not cheat on things such as this. Now, I'm going to let you up, and you're going to respect the fact that until this mission is over, I'm your superior officer."  
After a moment, she slowly got off his chest, removed the Arm Cannon from his face and strode over to where the Chief and Johnson stood, awestruck.  
Leading her away from the crowd of Marines who were already retelling the tale to each other, Johnson watched as the Spartan put a protective arm over her shoulders.  
"Little lady, I have to ask. How in hell did you learn to shoot that well?"  
Smiling, Samus answered with a flush spreading over her cheeks. Johnson could not tell if it was from the question or from the Chief's arm. "I spent ten years of my life training before I spent another ten actually out on missions. To my credit, I've been working towards things like this my whole life."  
Shaking his head, Johnson took the cigar out of his mouth. "Well, what I wouldn't give for some of my men to have been taught with you…"  
Looking up at the Spartan beside Samus, he spoke. "You two better get out before those Marines decide to start hero-worshiping the two of you. I can handle things from here and keep them under control."  
Nodding his thanks, John steered Samus back into the steel halls of the ship. After a few minutes of hurried walking and random turns, they paused near a set of large windows. Pausing, John spoke.  
"How did you do that?"  
Turning, Samus held out her hand for the helmet John carried under his arm. "Do what?"  
Handing over the red helmet, he never took his eyes from hers. "That. Earning a 98% when you'd never seen the course and while you did it with your eyes closed. How did you do that?"  
Looking out into space, Samus smiled. "It's a gift. I picked it up training as a kid and just been perfecting it ever since. I'm not entirely sure how I do it, just that I do."  
Sliding the helmet back on, she looked back up at John. Tilting her head, he could almost hear the laughter in her voice.  
"What are you staring at me like that for?"  
Shaking his head, he found himself smiling. "It's nothing. C'mon, we should start looking at the best plan of attack."  
Taking a few steps, the Spartan stopped dead when he felt a hand clasp his. Looking, he found Samus had taken his hand and was smiling up at him, a sparkle in her eyes.  
"Wouldn't want me getting lost, would we?"  
Pausing, he chose to be amused. "No, no we wouldn't."


	7. The Best Laid Plans

CHAPTER 7  
THE BEST LAID PLANS

The next few days were spent mostly on planning the attack itself. Samus had done the scouting, her information was fresh. The main encampment of Pirates was a temporary base in a long box canyon, so provided there were no airships that Samus had looked over, they would be able to easily attack them. The problem was, if they were to actually force the Pirates into the open where they could fight, they would first have to be forced out of their temporary forts.  
After tackling the problem over dinner, Master Chief bid Samus a good night before she headed back to her gunship and he to his small bunk.  
A short distance away, Johnson waited, cigar tip glowing in the dim lights in the hangar. Falling in step with the Chief, he spoke.  
"So she ever tell you where she's from?"  
Pausing, John realized that she knew about him, while he knew almost nothing of her. Shaking his head, he earned a disapproving frown from the Sergeant.  
"Chief, you know better. You have to know what her past is! At least a little or we have reason to believe she could go rogue at any time."  
"She won't." John replied, his voice surprisingly defensive of the blonde. "I know she won't. Maybe I don't know who she was in the past, but I know her now."  
The duo had paused at a large set of windows that looked out into the vastness of space. Below them was Tallon VI, glittering below them like an exotic amber jewel. John was watching the stars, but the Sergeant was watching John. He hadn't seen him like this in all the time he'd ever known him. In the past few days he had witnessed the truly powerful effect Samus had on this man. When she was around him, he unconsciously turned towards her more. He made a little jump whenever it seemed like she would be in danger, even if it was something as simple as a training session with some of the men. If one of the men seemed to be flirting with Samus, it was always amusing to watch him bristle and shoot daggers at the man in question until he left.  
Shaking his head, Johnson clapped the Spartan's shoulder. "I trust you Chief. If you say she's trustworthy, she is. You get some rest. We attack in a few days."  
With that final note, he left the Spartan staring out the window, alone with his thoughts.

Morning dawned bright and clear on the ship. John left the barracks and smiled at Samus, dressed in a spare set of standard Marine clothes. She had no dog tags, like most marines, and the khaki cargo pants were a little big, but she looked very much at home in them. Every morning she had found him and waited until the Spartan was ready. Unlike Samus, he had never been much of a morning person. Now he was happy to wake up early if it meant seeing her brilliant smile waiting for him.  
Holding out her hand, she waited for him to take it before speaking. "Ready to see Keyes and Johnson?"  
Leading her, he nodded. They had gotten into the habit of holding hands when he had to lead her around the station. Although they told everyone that it was only because Samus didn't know her way around, the Chief knew he was fooling himself.  
In the bridge, Commander Keyes smiled at the pair when they entered and released hands. Johnson gave Chief a barely seen wink before looking at the commander.  
"Right, we plan to attack tomorrow as soon as it's light. How do we go about drawing out the Pirates?"  
"If I may…" Samus spoke up, nodding at Adam to pull up a holographic map. "I think I have a very good idea on how to draw them out."  
Now all eyes were on Samus as she explained. Using the 3D hologram of the canyon, she spoke.  
"If Johnson, Chief and the troops wait here, at the open end, I could drop into the base and draw them out. I'll be the live bait."  
"NO."  
Putting his hands down on the table, John was on his feet, shaking his head. "You can't do it."  
Miranda Keyes eyed the Spartan. "Why not? It seems like a sound plan to me."  
"Allowing one lone bounty hunter to run wild through their camp? How do you know one of them won't snipe her?" Johnson spoke up.  
Cutting in, Samus's voice was hard and determined. "I'm their most hated enemy. I've toppled most of their main battleships and bases more times than they care to count. They want me brought before their leader alive, so they'll chase me down. I know it. You have to trust me on this one; they will follow me if I lead."  
When no protests arose after this, John looked to the Sergeant. "You can't seriously be considering this."  
Both Keyes and Johnson stared at the Spartan. "Why not? You do it all the time."  
Sensing he was grasping at straws, the brunette ran a hand through his short brown hair. "That's different. I'm a SPARTAN, for God's sake!"  
"And I," A hand rested on his arm. "Am at your level of skill, if not a little below it."  
John turned to meet Samus's stunning blue eyes. They searched his brown ones, pleading. "Please John, it will work. You just have to let me go."  
After a long moment, he looked at the raven haired commander. "Commander Keyes, if we are to use this plan, why just send her in? Why not send me in as well? I can provide backup, and drive a vehicle if needed."  
This time it was Samus who moved to protest, but the older woman cut her off. "Good idea Chief. We'll drop you two with a mongoose and you lead them to us."  
While the blonde hunter glared at the brunette Spartan, Miranda Keyes continued. "Johnson and I will prepare the troops; you two go and get Samus acquainted with how to ride on a mongoose. Dismissed."  
Leaving, Samus immediately spoke, her tone clearly broadcasting that she was not happy with this. "I told you I'd be fine on my own."  
"And I told you, it's not going to happen." John said, leading her down the halls into new sections of the ship. Looking back at her, he sighed. "Look, if it makes you feel better, we can say that I owe you one now. Anything you need, at any time. Just let me know."  
Nodding, Samus allowed herself to be lead down to the vehicles section of the ship. A small track had been built in so they would be able to test any vehicles before they were sent into the field. Stopping by what looked to be a heavily armored ATV, John pushed it onto the track. Samus followed.  
"That's a mongoose?"  
Swinging his leg over, John raised an eyebrow. "What did you expect?"  
Shrugging, Samus drew closer. "I don't know…I was thinking something like a small mammal."  
Laughing, John crouched low over the vehicle. "I'll be sitting like this, so you'll have to sit behind me and hold onto my waist. There's not much room."  
Climbing on behind him, Samus's slender arms tightened around John's waist. "Remind me why I'm back here?"  
Looking over his shoulder, the Spartan smiled. "One; you'll be more visible. Two; I'll be the only one of us with two hands free to drive."  
"Right…" Samus muttered, pressing herself against John's back. He was surprisingly warm.  
Gunning the engine gently, the Spartan started slowly, just a few miles per hour on the first few laps around the track. On the next few he sped up to speeds they would probably use in the chase tomorrow. Stopping, he and Samus got off to prepare for the next thing they would be trying.  
Handing her a helmet and set of leg, arm and chest guards, John explained. "The mongoose is light, so if they shoot anything remotely heavy near us, we're gonna flip around a bit. Usually I can get it to land right side up, but we've got to be ready for the rolls. Whatever you do, you can't let go of me and get off."  
Tightening the strap on the helmet, Samus nodded. "Right, don't get off, don't let go. Got it."  
Getting back onto the small vehicle, both warriors wearing protective gear, the Chief drove off with the intention of flipping the mongoose in every possible way. The first flip was sideways, so the vehicle would land on their legs if anything went wrong. Fortunately, he was able to land it right side up, but Samus was still clinging to him tightly.  
After about a hundred or so different flips, the two took a break for some well deserved rest. As they sat, side by side, Samus turned to John.  
"Hey…"  
"Hmm?" John had closed his eyes, content to just breathe.  
"John."  
Opening his eyes and turning his head, the Spartan found himself looking at a very serious Samus. Sitting up, he was alert. "Yeah, what's up Samus?"  
"I'm calling in that favor. I need you to promise me something."  
Frowning, John knew something was up. "Okay, but what-?"  
Cutting him off, Samus was stern. "I need you to promise that tomorrow, if I tell you to retreat or get out, you need to do that without hesitation and without looking back. Can you promise me that?"  
Furrowing his brow, John spoke. "I don't think that'll be necessary Samus…"  
"PROMISE ME JOHN." She grabbed his hand and stared at him hard.  
After a moment, he sighed. "All right, I promise. Whatever you say goes."  
Seeming pacified, Samus smiled weakly. "Thank you…"  
Once more; the pair lapsed into silence, each one thinking about the fight that would come with the new dawn.


	8. You Two! Fight To The Death!

CHAPTER EIGHT  
YOU TWO! FIGHT TO THE DEATH!

Morning came far too quickly for John. He sat in the back of a Pelican, staring out the back as the ship made its way towards the first drop zone. Even the stunning gold and blue sunrise couldn't distract him from what they were about to do.  
Samus stood on the other side of the ship from him, her features hidden beneath her armor. He knew that she was thinking about their job too, but in all different ways. After she had retired for the evening, Adam had come to warn him about getting between her and a Space Pirate.  
_These pirates are the reason she doesn't have a family…it's a personal matter to her. __She won't hesitate to blast you out of the way if she has to. Don't get in her way tomorrow._  
The sound of troops moving around him surprised John into action. Looking out of the Pelican's open back, he met Johnson's eyes. The Sergeant threw a salute.  
"Weapons locker is all for you Chief! We'll be waiting for you."  
The ship lurched and they were airborne again, but now the Spartan didn't stick around to watch the scene below disappear. Moving into the ship, he selected his weapons. A standard assault rifle was his first pick, with a sniper rifle strapped to his back. A feature of his armor was that the back was magnetized to hold up to two of his weapons. When he turned, Samus hadn't moved from her spot at the back of the Pelican.  
Sighing, heavily, he moved over to her side. Looking over at her, he was a little surprised at what he saw of her face through the green visor.  
Her eyes were closed and a look of utter bliss was on her face. After a long moment, she opened her eyes and spoke.  
"Where I come from, we believe that when you are ready to move onto the next life you attain a pair of wings…so you can fly away into the sky. I always wondered what it would be like…and now I think I have a better idea."  
Looking over at the Spartan, she was serious again.  
"Are you sure you want to do this with me?"  
Reaching over, John took her free hand. "I wouldn't dream of doing it without you."  
A small smile trembled on the corners of Samus's mouth before the ship lurched as it dropped the mongoose. John nodded.  
"That would be our cue."  
Leading the way, he took a running leap out of the ship and turned to make sure Samus got down all right. She emerged from the ship moments later, turned a few somersaults in the air and landed lightly beside him. Looking over at the mongoose, she nodded. "Good. Let's see what the layout is."  
Moving towards a fairly sheer drop, the two hunters peered over the ridge into the temporary Pirate base. Samus seemed to be used to the sight, but John was astounded. Each Pirate looked similar to the one next to him, making it almost impossible to determine rank amongst them.  
Leaning close to Samus, he spoke. "They all look alike…"  
Nodding, Samus seemed to be amused. "That's usually the case."  
"But how do you tell the strength of one from another?"  
"You don't."  
He stared, dumbfounded at Samus as she made her way back to the mongoose. She leaned against it and seemed to be smirking at him.  
"Makes my job more fun. Now are we going to do this or not?"  
Getting onto the vehicle, John was patient as the female hunter got on behind him. Even through the armor she felt warm. "We'll have a bit of a drop ahead of us. You ready for that?"  
She pressed against him, arms wrapped around him. "After all I've seen, I'm ready for anything."  
Gunning the engine, John began to steer the mongoose towards the ledge. Samus tightened her grip on him with her free hand.  
"John?"  
"Yes Samus?"  
"Let's make this flashy."  
With a roar, the mongoose flew into open space, hanging for a moment before dropping and flipping head over tail into the middle of the camp. Samus was standing, one hand gripping onto the Spartan's shoulder. Standing tall, she fired off a few shots, drawing attention from the Pirates.  
Turning the vehicle in compact doughnuts, John hollered over the noise. "Do they see us?"  
A quick squeeze of his shoulder told him what he already knew. "Oh yeah, they're all coming out. Shall we lead them on a merry chase?"  
Pausing to aim the mongoose into a crowd of approaching Pirates, John smiled beneath the armor. "Why not?"  
Leaping forward, he barreled through the group, scattering them like bowling pins. He took turns at speeds that most marines wouldn't even dare to think about, while Samus fired at their pursuers. Just like she had said, none of them attempted to snipe her from the position she held on back of the mongoose.  
Inhuman hollers and battle cries surrounded them as he turned down a particularly narrow path. Not bothering to look back at Samus, he spoke to her. "Do you know what they're saying?"  
Squeezing off a shot, Samus called back. "They keep saying 'Hunter' over and over. It's their name for me. I think we've got their attention."  
Turning again, the duo found themselves at a dead end. Cursing, John looked behind them. Pirates had begun to close in. Throwing the mongoose into reverse, he looked over his shoulder.  
"Hold on!"  
The small vehicle worked surprisingly well at clearing the path. Careening right through the midst of the enemy forces, Samus leaned close to John.  
"All right, let's lead them towards Johnson. Lord knows he wouldn't want us to have all the fun."  
Nodding, the Spartan began to head towards the arranged meeting point to begin the all out melee battle. The open ground was soft and green with grass. Perfect terrain for the mongoose to work with. Throwing up dirt as they neared the point, he could see the troops when Samus yelled.  
"GRENADE!"  
The explosion sent a static wave across both the hunter's visors, and knocked them both clear of the vehicle. Rising to his feet, John shook his head to clear it and found himself surrounded by marines battling Pirates. Samus was at the forefront, taking out Pirates with what John could only assume was some sort of grappling beam by the way she whipped it around.  
"She's quite the fighter, huh John?"  
Chuckling at Cortana, he rushed to join her. Taking out a Pirate attempting to sneak up on his companion, he put his back to hers and continued to fight.  
"I could've gotten that one John."  
"Yeah, but I thought I'd help out."  
"What ever happened to ladies first?"  
"I hardly think you'd qualify as a lady right now."  
"Point."  
The minutes passed quickly. While the Marines were good, Pirates were lithe and quick. Some Marines had abandoned aiming and were wildly spraying bullets into the aliens. Samus was still taking careful aim, practiced and perfected by many battles.  
After taking down a particularly bothersome pirate, she grinned. "At last…the leader appears."  
He saw him just as Samus was about to point him out. Standing at the back, he was slightly larger than the others, covered in red armor that dimly glowed in the bright sunlight. Opening his mouth, Samus cut him off.  
"I've got this one."  
As she sprinted off, John paused, Adam's words coming back to him  
_Don't get in her way..._  
He looked after her. She had moved quickly and had already engaged the leader. Their fight seemed intense, with each yelling and chasing the other in circles. Making his decision, John barreled after Samus.  
Of course, now that the Pirates knew what was going on, they would not be letting this other elite warrior through to their leader. Thankfully, the Marines were good at thinning the ranks so John could push through in time to get a good view of the battle unfolding.  
Each warrior was moving quickly, firing shots and missiles when they could. Samus seemed a little worse for wear, her movements slowing just a little bit. The Pirate was circling her like a hunter around his prey.  
Pulling the sniper rifle off his back, John barely had time to get a good shot off when he fired the trigger. By some stroke of luck, it hit the leader on his shoulder.  
Taking advantage of the momentary pause, Samus whirled on her partner. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! I said I've got it!"  
Jogging to her side, the Spartan shook his head. "I'm not going to leave you here."  
Glaring at him, Samus noted the Pirate getting back up. She recognized this and whirled on John.  
"John, you need to leave. GO!"  
"I'm not leaving you!"  
"And I am ordering you to leave!" Her eyes searched his gold visor for his brown eyes. "Please John! You promised!"  
Opening his mouth to protest, the Spartan quickly shut it and nodded. Jogging back to the troops, he launched back into the fight. But only minutes after he had rejoined the Marines, an explosion drew the attention of all on the battlefield.  
Turning, John felt his chest lurch as he saw the bright red helmet spiraling through the air.  
"SAMUS!"  
This could not be happening. Not to her. Tossing his weapon aside, he sprinted past warring marines and Pirates to where Samus had fallen. Dropping to his knees at her side, John stared down at Samus.  
Dimly the Spartan was aware of the Marines forming a parameter around them and calling for medics. But it didn't matter.  
She lay still, her helmet knocked off so her golden blonde hair was splayed across the grass. Her eyes were closed, and a small trickle of blood seeped down from her brow. Brushing a strand of hair from her face, Chief noticed his fingers were trembling.  
"Samus?"  
Ever so gently, Chief scooped Samus onto his lap, cradling her upper body in his arms. Brushing her eyelashes with a thumb, the Spartan was struck by her quiet beauty.  
"Please don't die."  
The plea was softly spoken, like that of a child. Closing his eyes, John almost allowed himself to cry when the body in his arms stirred. Astonished, he looked down.  
Samus's blue eyes opened slowly, gazing at him from beneath her eyelashes. They looked dazed and sleepy, but she wore a serene smile on her face.  
"Hey Chief…"  
Faltering, the brunette felt his heart pounding loudly in his chest. "I…you…you…"  
"I'm fine…" Reaching up, she touched his helmet, brushing her fingers across the golden glass.  
"Are you crying?"  
Without another word, John pulled her in a close embrace, as if she would fly away the moment he let go. Until he had come so close to losing her, he hadn't quite realized just how much Samus meant to him. Dim shouts signaled that the medics had arrived. As they put the injured warrior onto a stretcher and hooked her up to machines, the Spartan didn't let his gaze wander from her face.  
_You are all that is good in me and all that I cannot be. I promise as a Spartan to protect you with my life. You will not have to go through life alone any more. This I promise to you._


	9. Journey To Her Past

CHAPTER NINE  
JOURNEY TO HER PAST

Johnson stared down the hallway in the medical wing of the ship. Not many casualties were reported after the battle, but he still had small strike squads out to take down any Pirates that had gotten away. But that wasn't the reason he had come here.  
Spartan 117 sat outside the door to a private room, staring at his hands. He hadn't moved for several hours. Approaching, the Sergeant sat beside him. For a moment, both were quiet before the dark eyed man spoke.  
"How is she John?"  
Not looking up, he shrugged. "Doctors say she'll be all right. She passed out right before they got her in a room. They expect the worst will be a concussion, but they don't think it'll be bad. She's asleep right now."  
Nodding, Avery Johnson looked over his old friend before speaking. "It wasn't your fault you know."  
Sighing heavily, John leaned back in his chair. "I should've been there. Maybe there was something I could have…"  
"There wasn't a thing you could've done."  
Miranda Keyes stood a distance away from the two, looking a little tired. Under her arm was a familiar device that looked like a monitor. "I talked with those who saw what happened. The leader did a suicide run. Samus escaped, but he died. If you had been there, we would have two people in beds right now instead of one."  
Both hurried to stand and salute, but she waved them off, sitting in a chair across the hall from the two.  
"Chief, she wouldn't have wanted you to be hurt. But that's not why I came here. Adam wanted to talk with you before Samus wakes up, and I knew that you wouldn't leave this spot. So I brought him to you."  
Setting the box on the chair she had just occupied, she nodded to Johnson. "You and I need to draw up a report. Let's leave them in peace."  
Only when the door had closed with a soft swish did Adam speak.  
"You saved her."  
Blinking in surprise, John shook his head. "No. I just was there to make sure…"  
"Not like that." Adam's voice was a little exasperated. "I mean in a different sense. Do you have any idea what Samus's life has been like before she met you?"  
Pausing, John realized that he did not know anything about her past except for her bounty hunting record. Adam spoke.  
"That's what I thought. I…I won't pretend to say that I understand everything she's gone through, because that would make me a liar. But her life has been far from easy."  
Leaning forward, the Spartan was curious. "Adam…"  
"No."  
"I didn't ask you yet."  
"But I know what it is." Sighing, the computer would have shaken his head. "Chief, Samus's past is important to her. It's what makes her so…special. I have no right to tell you anything about it. That's her place, not mine. What I'm saying is that before she met you, whenever she talked about companions, it was never…enthusiastic. She's had too many bad experiences with that sort of thing. But after she met you…well, something changed. I don't know what, but I have you to thank. You brought my Lady back to me."  
Opening his mouth, John was cut off by a small nurse.  
"Master Chief?"  
Looking over, he blinked up at her.  
"Samus Aran requests to see you now. She's awake."  
Glancing at Adam, the computer seemed to be smiling. "Go to her. I'll see her later. Besides, I'm not about to go anywhere quickly."  
Entering the room, John was drawn to where Samus lay under a set of white sheets. Smiling wearily at him, she held out her hand.  
"Hey…"  
Sitting beside her, John took the offered hand and smiled. "How're you feeling?"  
Grimacing, she shook her head a little. "Terrible…but well enough."  
Silence fell between the two. It was not awkward, but it was not the comfortable, warm silence that John had come to know when Samus didn't feel like talking. Finally she spoke.  
"I need to tell you something."  
Blue eyes met brown. She seemed resolute and determined. "John... do you know why I became a bounty hunter?"  
Squeezing her hand tightly, John shook his head. "Samus, if this is about your past, you don't need to tell me."  
"I do." Taking a deep breath, she began. "I was born on a small Federation colony called K-2L to my parents, Scott and Virginia Aran. We were a happy family, my father worked for the Federation during that time. But then…they came."  
Tearing her gaze from his, Samus looked away. "Space Pirates came on a raid. They came, killing everyone and everything in their path. I watched as their leader, Ridley, killed my mother before my eyes. I still have nightmares about it. By some miracle I survived. I don't think they thought I'd survive a day without my parents. I was three at the time. Then…they came."  
When Samus didn't speak for a long time, John cleared his throat. "Who came?"  
Meeting his eyes once more, Samus was smiling softly. "The Chozo."  
"They came and found me there, so they took me in and brought me back to their home planet of Zebes. Since the atmosphere of Zebes cannot be survived by humans, they needed to do something, or I would die. So they took my DNA and fused part of their DNA with mine. I'm not all human. That's why I can see auras and things like that. Chozo can sometimes see spirits if they're very good. "  
John searched her face. "But…?"  
"Why me?" Her smile didn't falter. "When I was five, they finally told me about something I didn't know. Some Chozo are gifted with foresight. They see into the future and into other times. Sometimes they produced prophecies and one claimed that the one destined to save the Chozo would be a warrior princess. They believed I was that warrior."  
"But how-?"  
"Did they know it was me? Easy. My name."  
Faltering, the Spartan shook his head. "I don't understand…"  
Nodding, Samus seemed to be laughing a little. "Of course you don't, you don't speak Chozo. In the traditional Chozo language, Samus literally translates to 'warrior princess.' My parents didn't know that when they named me, but that's what it means. From that day on, they raised me to be a warrior and leader to the Chozo people. But I didn't forget easily what the Space Pirates had done to me and my family. I wanted to hunt them down."  
"A Chozo will come of age at 130 years of age. Since I would not live that long, I was to come of age at thirteen. That day I left with two things in my possession. My gunship and the Power Suit. People have tried to replicate it and failed. It's a one of a kind piece that can only work for me. I joined the Galactic Federation and was matched up with a commanding officer named Adam Malkovich."  
It took the Spartan a moment to make the connection.  
"Wait, Adam as in…?"  
Nodding, Samus seemed sad. "The same. He was like my father…but he died saving me from a Space Pirate ambush. Later his mind was preserved in a computer and given to me. We've been working together ever since to take down the Space Pirates."  
Searching his face, Samus spoke softly. "You have a right to know my past…I know yours. It's not easy, and it won't ever be easy."  
Leaning forward in his chair, John gently rubbed Samus's hand. "Tell me about the Chozo."  
Slowly sitting up, Samus seemed to light up. "They're beautiful creatures John. I wish you could see them. A long time ago they could fly, since they're bird like people, but time grounded them. Usually they're about seven, eight feet tall. Chozo loved art and literature and stargazing and things like that. Especially on Tallon IV."  
"Tallon IV?"  
"It's the sister planet to this one. Many years ago the Chozo left Zebes and settled there. But then a large stellar object impacted the planet and spread Phazon through the planet's ecosystem. By the time I got there, there was only lore left for me to piece together what had happened to the Chozo."  
She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she continued. "I can't tell very well from the lore as to what happened. I've checked my translations, and they're right as far as I can tell. It seems that some Chozo left for another planet, but some stayed and died with the planet."  
Leaning back a little, the Spartan was watching Samus with curiosity and a little bit of awe. "You speak Chozo?"  
Nodding solemnly, Samus met his gaze. "I'm bilingual. English is my first language, but I was raised speaking Chozo."  
"Say something."  
When Samus spoke, the language that came out was flowing, but not altogether smooth. John was fascinated. It was nothing like the rough speech employed by the Covenant Brutes, but more similar to the flowing style of Elites.  
Smiling a little, Samus shrugged. "All the Chozo told me I had a human accent, which is true, but that's as close as it gets to perfect."  
"It was wonderful." The brunette couldn't help but be a little curious though. "But I have to ask…what did you just say?"  
A pink tinge surged to Samus's cheeks as she shyly met his gaze with a soft smile.  
"'I love you.'"


	10. Realization

CHAPTER 10  
REALIZATION

Two weeks had passed since the initial counteroffensive. A base had been established and the Chief was spending a lot of time keeping himself in shape with simple yoga moves Samus taught him and long hikes in the surrounding area. Unfortunately, he didn't do this out of necessity, but because Samus would leave early in the morning and return back to base late at night. It was only after some time that he discovered this pattern, and began leaving her meals outside her door so she wouldn't simply waste away.  
Clambering back down into the box canyon one day, Cortana spoke to her host, like she often would on these long hikes. "You think she's back yet?"  
Sighing, he knew this was the question she always asked, and he knew the answer already. "No, I don't think so. She never gets back before the sun sets and you know that Cortana."  
As his feet touched the grass that surrounded the base, he could almost see the AI shrug. "I dunno…she might be."  
Entering the base, John stopped by his room to store his armor before heading to the café for his meal and Samus's. Upon entering, he nearly ran straight into the tray Johnson nearly put into his chest. Stunned, he took the tray with a questioning look.  
Chewing on his cigar, the gruff Sergeant nodded. "She got back early today and went straight to her room. If you're lucky, you can catch her."  
Nodding his thanks, John turned and moved out, trying to ignore Cortana's remarks of "I told you so!"  
Upon reaching the door, he frowned. It was odd that she was home this early, but even odder that the door was slightly ajar. Pushing it open just enough to get through, he looked around cautiously. "Samus?"  
"John…" Cortana's voice whispered through his head, "Look at the bed."  
Turning to take a look at the standard military cot set up in the corner, the SPARTAN couldn't help but feel warm as he saw what Cortana meant. Samus had barely gotten into pajamas before flopping face first onto the cot. With a strange flush creeping up the back of his neck, John couldn't help but notice that Samus's sleep shorts were rather short and she had missed the top few buttons on the oversized shirt.  
Placing the tray of food on a small desk opposite the bed, he took the blanket folded under her feet and spread it over her slender form. Watching her for a moment, the SPARTAN spoke. "Where has she been?"  
"Hunting." The AI's voice was steady and well informed. "I've been talking with Adam. She's been rounding up the remaining pirates we didn't get to. I guess this is just her way of coping with her past…driving herself to exhaustion."  
Silence fell around them as the battle hardened warrior watched the bounty hunter with an unusually gentle look on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Only a few days later the pair made their way towards the large, brown brick building that housed Samus's apartment. In an unusual move for the SPARTAN, John had insisted on walking Samus home, even though she protested.  
Jogging up the last flight of stairs, Samus sighed again. "I told you, you don't need to do this John. I'm fine."  
"And I'm telling you, I'm still escorting you."  
The pair came to an abrupt halt at the end of the hall, paused by something at the other end. A large alien was standing before one of the doors, apparently trying to reach the resident inside. He was a deep blue in color, and seemed to be partially built out of blue-green ice crystals.  
Resisting the engrained response to pull Samus behind him and attack, John stiffened. "Friend of yours?"  
The cheery tone Samus replied with was not expected at all. "Actually, he is!"  
Striding past his outstretched arm, the blonde called out the figure, who turned and approached her, nearly dwarfing her in size.  
"Rundas!"  
Approaching, John watched as the other alien spoke in a hoarse voice that seemed confident to the point of being cocky.  
"It's been quite a while Samus. I wasn't sure if you were home." He seemed to focus on the SPARTAN. "And who is this?"  
Smiling, the blonde bounty hunter made introductions. "Oh, Rundas, this is the Master Chief. Chief, this is Rundas; he's an old friend of mine."  
They nodded at each other, but people passing by would get the impression of two male tigers fighting for dominance…and a female. It seemed that only Samus was ignorant to the tensions, since she turned to Rundas with a friendly smile.  
"So what brings you to this part of the world? I thought you went back home."  
He shrugged. "I was in the area, thought I'd look you up. Are you free for dinner tonight?"  
Opening his mouth to answer for her, Samus cut off John with a swift and well worded reply. "I just got back from my last mission and I really didn't feel like cooking…I'd love to go. What time?"  
"Five?"  
"Perfect. I'll meet you downstairs then."  
As Rundas left, Samus lead John into the apartment and pushed the door closed behind her. "Don't mind the mess…I'll get to it eventually."  
Disappearing down a side hall, John got a good look at the living room. The mess consisted of fifteen or so files piled on one side of a sofa. A small digital clock sat on a side table reading four thirty. Biting his lip, the SPARTAN was tempted to start pacing, but resisted. Why did this bother him so much? It was just dinner. A meal with a companion, nothing more. And yet…  
"Samus?"  
Peering into the only room with the door open, John found himself staring into a small bathroom where Samus was doing something he had never seen her do before.  
She was applying mascara.  
Blinking, he took in her appearance. She wore the same pair of jeans and sneakers, but she had changed into an empire-waist top with short, flowing sleeves. It was a deep plum color that complimented her pale skin. Snapping himself out of it, he looked at her as she worked with her eyelashes.  
"Yes John?"  
"How long do you think dinner will be?"  
"An hour or two…why?"  
"I…" He fumbled for an excuse. What would sound natural? "I wanted to stay here and compare data between myself, Cortana and Adam."  
Leaning back and putting on the cap, Samus nodded. "Sure, why not? I'm sure he'd appreciate the company…if you want, you can wait until I get back to go home."  
"Yes." Replied the SPARTAN, trying not to sound too eager.  
He watched with a blank face as she slid a keycard into her back pocket and made for the door. Pausing, she looked over her shoulder at him. "You sure you'll be okay by yourself?"  
Nodding, he wondered as she closed the door if she knew that when she did that he had gotten warm all over and was certain his stomach had decided to take up gymnastics.  
Flopping down onto the couch after searching for an outlet for Cortana to link into, the SPARTAN sighed. It was no big deal; she was just having dinner with an old friend. That was it, and nothing more would come of it.  
"…JOHN."  
Jerking up, the warrior sought out Adam's almost stern voice, blinking in surprise. "Yes?"  
"You've been sitting there for the past ten minutes looking like the sky is falling. Are you all right?"  
Nodding, John attempted a smile, but found himself managing only a half hearted grin. Exhaling deeply, he rested his elbows on his knees. "No…I'm not."  
Materializing as her usual amethyst hologram on the coffee table, Cortana put her hand on her hip and looked at her partner with inquisitive eyes. "What's wrong Chief?"  
Shaking his head, John ran a hand through his short brown hair. "I don't feel right about this. Letting Samus go with that…that…alien. She shouldn't be doing anything too stressful after that whole incident."  
Watching him stand and begin to pace, both computers shot each other knowing glances. Adam spoke, his tone even and logical. "Samus can take care of herself Chief. Besides, she's known Rundas for a long time and he won't hurt her. You're not required to watch her."  
Turning abruptly to look at the computer, John seemed exasperated. "I know that, but it bothers me that he thinks he can just come up to her home and walk off with Samus while I'm standing right there!"  
Barely suppressing a laugh, Cortana stepped to the edge of the table. "John, relax. It's not like she's your girlfriend or anything."  
"I know but-" He stopped dead, reality slamming him full in the gut.  
It was in that moment John, the Master Chief, Spartan 117, realized how far he had gone. He hadn't even realized what was going on until now…how could he not have seen this? Over the span of almost a month this had slowly been growing within him and now…only now…it had been so gradual, he didn't see what he should have known since the moment he walked out of the infirmary that first day.  
He was hopelessly, inexplicably, and desperately falling for Samus Aran.  
Sitting down hard on the couch, the Spartan simply stared at a rather unremarkable spot on the coffee table. Why didn't he see it? All those excuses he made to be near her, to comfort her, to hold her hand…  
Cortana made a slight noise by clearing her throat, raising her eyebrows once she knew that her partner was refocused on her. He spoke slowly. "You…you knew?"  
"Since day one." The AI affirmed, smiling broadly. "Pretty much everyone knew before you did…except for Samus."  
Looking at the wall monitor for Adam's confirmation, John was torn between annoyance and laughter at the fact that he was the last to figure it out. Adam seemed to be laughing as he replied. "We would have just said it, but that would be far too easy and certainly not as much fun as this was. Besides, this is something you have to figure out on your own."  
A long silence settled between the three. After a moment, John spoke, his voice a little bit hoarse. "I don't suppose you'll tell me where to go from here?"  
Cortana laughed, a sound akin to crystal wind chimes chinking against each other. "Now  
Chief, where's the fun in that?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Samus pushed the door of her apartment open, sliding in silently. It was later than she had anticipated…almost eight thirty. She had wanted to be home closer to six thirty so as not to worry John but...  
Pausing after setting down her shoes, she looked around for her companion and allowed a warm, almost motherly smile to creep over her face.  
John lay, sprawled across her couch with a book open in his hand. Adam flickered to life across the room.  
"Oh good, you're home. " His voice was soft so as not to wake the sleeping Spartan. "He just conked out there and we've let him be…figure it would be cruel to disturb him."  
Smiling, Samus looked back at John before heading into the kitchen. "You did the right thing. He's been tired lately…he didn't give you too much trouble?"  
"Not at all. We went over our data, confirmed points and then he just poked around a bit before falling asleep there."  
Putting on some water to boil, Samus set aside a mug for tea and a pack of artificial sugar. "I can't blame him."  
"You can't blame me for what?"  
Turning, Samus found herself staring at John, who was rubbing his eyes as he stood in the doorway to her kitchen. Apparently he just woke up.  
Before she could say another word, John sat at the breakfast bar on the other side of the counter and spoke. "How do you know Rundas?"  
Sighing and turning back to the pot of water, Samus shook her head. "It was a long time ago…I took a bounty and it was one that he had taken as well…so we worked together on it. He became rather…smitten with me and was insistent that I return to his home planet with him. I declined, because he was my friend, and nothing more, but he's never really given up on the idea that one day he'll take me back to his home and make me his 'queen'."  
Pouring the now ready tea into two mugs, she pushed one across to John. He looked visibly relieved….over what, she couldn't place. He nodded after a long moment. "Oh…I see then."  
After another somewhat awkward silence, John raised his mug. "Here's to a job well done."  
Raising her own mug, Samus smiled, meeting his chocolate brown gaze. "I can toast to that."  
They both sipped their tea, never breaking the contact. Each seemed to be slipping deeper into the others gaze, one into pools of the purest blue, the other into near black pits. An unsaid understanding hung between the two of them, shimmering in the air like mist.  
And while John would never say it aloud so as to preserve their friendship, he knew in the same way he did about battles, that one day he would be able to tell Samus everything he had felt in those three weeks. But until then, he was more than content to sit at her breakfast bar and sip tea while she talked about life.


	11. Finale

CHAPTER 11  
FINALE

The two warriors had bid each other a good evening and left the other to their thoughts. A week passed. John had pondered the best way to tell Samus how he felt, with little help from Cortana.

Finally, as the sun set and the SPARTAN watched it disappear over the horizon, Cortana spoke.

"John?"

"Hmm?" He turned and looked at her, chocolate brown eyes sharp and attentive.

"Why don't you go see her and just tell her straight out how you feel?"

The simple suggestion seemed so alien to the SPARTAN. He blinked and looked utterly confused by the thought. The amythest AI giggled at the stunned look on her partners face.

When he didn't reply right away, she sighed. "Look. Tomorrow morning, just go over there and talk with her. What harm can it do?"

Looking back out the window to where the last few rays of sunshine were sliding away, the SPARTAN nodded. "Yeah..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning dawned with a gold haze hovering over the world. The Master Chief strode quietly over to the apartment complex that was now so familiar to him. However now he came here with a mission, something he needed to do.

Upon reaching Samus's door, he found it slightly ajar, so with a little nudge, he poked his head in.

"Samus?"

Unlike before, the room was now in a total state of disarray. Samus was kneeling in front of a suitcase that was spilled over the floor, clothes half folded.

Stepping fully in, John chuckled and jammed his hands into the pockets of his standard issue army pants. "Going on a trip?"

Samus didn't answer, but stood and sighed heavily, a pair of pants folded in her arms.

Realizing that his attempt at a joke had hit on the truth, John swallowed hard. Something in his chest gave an uncomfortable lurch. "You're leaving?"

The blonde didn't meet his eyes. "I just got the order this morning. The Federation wants me to head to the Dasha sector and do some recovery work on a rogue planet. Some of our men went down there and haven't been heard from since. I...I don't think I'm coming back."

She finally met his eyes. Both warriors were silent, just watching the other for the longest time. Finally, John approached and removed the dog tags from around his neck. Taking her hand, he coiled the cool metal in her palm and closed her slender fingers around them.

Tearing her blue eyes away from her hand, Samus searched his face, which wore a bittersweet smile. "John, I can't..."

"Take them. I can get new dog tags..." John released her hand. "I can't get a new you."

Looping them over her head, they jingled a little as they settled against Samus's chest. "I'm going to miss you."

Putting his hands back in his pockets, Chief nodded. "When do you leave?"

"First flight I can make. It's going to be a long trip."

With a bitter smile, the Chief made his way out. "Who knows, maybe we will meet again."

As the door closed softly, Samus smiled absently at the place John had just been. "Maybe..."

FIN


End file.
